Blue Eyes and Rain Clouds
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: The Chthonian Blades have strived to be the best and now finally manage to get into a tournament against the best Beyblade teams in the world. However when Kylie begins to fall for the enemy she has to chose between her team and her heart... Max/OC
1. Finally Good Enough

**A/N: Yo, yo, yo Beyblade fans, 'sup! So I'm totally bored out of my skull and since I'm a bit tired of Beyblade shonen-ai, I figured I would attempt at a Beyblade fanfic. Set in G-Revolution. Please review; no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The sounds of the apartment were normal for the Chthonian Blades. The sound of thudding, objects being knocked over, and shrill voices could be heard all the way done to the first floor. It was expected, considering the fact that this team of Beybladers was smack dab in the middle of adolescence.

"Watch it, jerk!" Kylie Logan shouted.

"You're the one in _my_ way!" Akito Hajimari snapped back.

Lilia Adams sweatdropped from her spot on the couch, trying to watch television through the squabbling pair. "Guys, stop fighting…"

"You want a piece of me? Bring it! I'll beat you down, boy!"

"KYLIE! AKITO! ACT YOUR AGE!"

The two froze in their actions of about to start a Beybattle and flinched as they turned to the doorway, where their captain Bella Valtieri had just stepped through, and she had her hands on her hips and looked livid. Her long blue-violet locks that fell to her hips was worn in a high ponytail with a red bow, with her bangs falling into her eyes and framing her face, with two strands hanging from her ponytail to her waist. She was clad in white jeans, a ruby red v-neck, a white camisole, ruby red sneakers, and a black jacket with a set of dog-tags around her neck that had the names of her teammates and the symbol for their team.

"Why can't you two learn to get along?" the Italian girl demanded.

Kylie crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "'Cause Akito's a meanie…"

One glare from Bella's hazel-brown eyes shut her mouth immediately. Sighing, Kylie closed her emerald green eyes and shook her head, her 80's-style black cap falling over them, and she pushed it back up. Her golden brown hair fell to her shoulders in tiny layers that flipped out at the ends. She was dressed in a longsleeved white shirt, a sleeveless black thigh-length shirt, dark gray shorts that went to mid-thigh, white ankle socks, and black lowtop converse sneakers.

Lilia turned around and sat up on her knees, leaning against the back of the couch, "Thanks, Bella. I didn't know what to do."

The peacekeeper of the team, Lila had shoulder-blade length chocolate brown hair worn in small curls, and she wore her small fringe of bangs pushed back with a green hair band above her soft green eyes. She was dressed in a white and green peasant shortsleeved top with a pleated brown skirt, a pair of brown flats, gold and bronze bangles on her wrists and a small heart shape gold locket around her neck, and gold hoops in her ears.

"Next time, separate them and lock the male in the bathroom." Bella said shortly.

Akito made a face and glared at her with his visible black eye. His black hair fell to his collar, his bangs hiding the right side of his face, and he was wearing a ¾ inch navy shirt under a black short-sleeved button-down dress shirt, pale blue baggy jeans, and black skate shoes.

"So what'd you find out?" Kylie then inquired, flopping down beside Lilia on the couch.

Bella crossed the room and sat promptly on one of the two armchairs, Akito seating himself sideways in the other with his legs hanging over the arm, and his arms crossed.

"We're in." Bella stated.

The team broke into a chorus of cheers, which Bella silenced with one hand.

"But we're going to have to work twice as hard as the other teams. They're all professionals, and we've only just now gotten good enough to challenge them, let alone beat them."

"I can't wait to test our skills against the White Tigers." Akito grinned wildly.

"I wanna go against the All Starz." Kylie replied at once. "They were really popular around my hometown in Connecticut."

"Bladebreakers," Lilia said. "It'd be nice to go against the best team."

"Blitzkrieg Boyz," Bella then said, "I'd like to show Tala what I'm made of."

Kylie was quiet for a moment, "So where's the first part of the tournament being held?"

Bella smiled, "Rome,"

"You must be excited!" Lilia exclaimed.

"Yes, I am actually. I love Rome."

Akito frowned, "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, our flight is at six."

Akito and Lilia groaned over the fact they would be losing precious sleep. Bella told them to grow up before standing up to go and get ready for their trip. Lilia went back to watching television and Akito took off for his bedroom to go play on his computer. Kylie, however, wasn't so easily distracted by the trivial things her friends were.

She wandered over to the window and looked out on the city. The sun was disappearing behind deep gray clouds that surely would bring rain. Kylie shuddered slightly at the thought, goose-bumps spreading across her body, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on their end.

Ever since she was younger she despised rain, despised storms, and despised water in every form. Having nearly drowned several times was the cause of it, that and her neglectful aunt who kept insisting that Kylie needed to learn how to swim and face her fear. After the last incident, her father stopped letting her aunt take Kylie places other than her home.

"Hey, Kylie, come watch the BBA News with me." Lilia piped up from the couch.

"Yeah… sure…" Kylie replied, her voice distant as she watched the looming clouds coming closer.

Quickly she closed the curtains before crossing the room and easing herself on the couch, hugging herself, and watching the screen as the news came on. Clips from the last tournament were being played as they discussed the new tournament.

"Hey, that's us at prelims!" Lilia exclaimed suddenly.

Kylie smiled as the image of their victories came up on the screen. "We did pretty well, didn't we?"

Lilia nodded and her eyes danced, "I can't wait to show all those stronger teams what we're made of!"

"Easy there, Lilia, don't want you to get too excited and lose focus."

"Sorry, Ky…"

"It's fine. Now let's finish watching the news, or else Bella might get a bit upset at us for goofing off again."

Grinning goofily, the two friends hugged for a moment, giggling over the fact of how uptight and serious their captain could be, but they still loved her anyway, before they went back to watching television, with Kylie desperately trying to ignore the low rumbles of thunder in the distance.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: So… whatcha think? I know it's OC-centric at the moment, but that'll change once we get into the tournament. Please review, kay?**


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: Well, my Anesan thinks that this is a good idea, so I'm gonna keep on working on it. Hope you other readers like it too and leave me a review. No flames, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Of course they would be fast asleep," Bella said softly to herself, half-smiling.

Kylie glanced behind her at the seats behind them and saw Akito and Lilia lightly sleeping. The Japanese boy actually was resting his cheek on the crown of Lilia's head while she was lying on his shoulder, both of them covered with Lilia's green traveling blanket. Akito's headphones were still playing the sound of Lacuna Coil.

"Aw, how cute..." Kylie teased lightly.

She turned around in her seat and kicked her feet back and forth, her shoes barely scraping the floor. Bella was on her palm pilot, double-checking their reservations at the hotel, along with their schedule for when they arrived in Rome. Kylie played a handheld video game over the next few hours. By the time they landed it was late morning.

"Wake up, goofs." Bella ordered, waking their slumbering friends.

Lilia was the first to stir, her cheeks turning as red as Bella's bow the moment she realized she had been using Akito as a pillow, and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped to her feet, where Kylie was helping get their bags down from the luggage rack, which wasn't really fair considering the fact she was the shortest of them all. Once Bella removed Akito's earphones and poked his stomach he finally woke up, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. The team gathered their luggage and unboarded the plane, entering the airport.

"Welcome, welcome children!" Mr. Dickinson greeted with a smile. "I am very pleased to have your team joining us for this tournament! You were one of the finest in the preliminaries, and I wish you all luck."

"Thank you very much, sir." Bella replied at once, shaking his hand. "We are to head to the hotel and then the stadium, correct?"

He nodded, "We have a car waiting for you, and everything has been paid for."

"No need to continue paying our expenses," Akito then piped up, "My uncle is one of the wealthiest men in all of Italy. I have enough money to cover this team's expenses."

"Why, that's very generous of you, Akito." Bella smiled at him.

Kylie noticed the slight flicker of envy in Lilia's eyes a split second later. Before she could question it, however, Mr. Dickinson insisted on getting them out of the airport and to the waiting car. All of their gazes locked on the passing historical sites as they drove into the heart of Rome, stopping outside a quaint hotel.

"Man, I just love getting to travel around the world like this." Lilia commented. "Wish Mom could see us now."

They stepped inside and walked to the front desk, where Bella checked them in and got their room keys.

"Alright, Akito you're with me, and you two Wonder twins are together. We're right next door to each other." Bella said as she handed out the keys.

Kylie eyed Akito and said, "How come he doesn't get his own room?"

"Because we're a team and we stick together. That's why, Kylie." Bella replied. "Now let's get our stuff in our rooms and head to the stadium."

They trekked up the stairs and went into their rooms. While quickly unpacking their luggage and double-checking their Beyblade gear, Lilia's stomach growled rather loudly, causing Kylie to start laughing. She hugged the brunette for a moment or two.

"Let's beg for food on the way, 'kay Lia?"

Lilia blushed and nodded, "Yeah, good idea. Bella surely wouldn't make us go and compete on an empty stomach…"

They paused for a minute and thought of their captain.

"Would she?" Lilia then squeaked.

Kylie shrugged and muttered, "Dunno."

A furious and impatient knock caused them both to squeak and cling to each other. Finally the door opened, revealing a slightly impatient Italian girl with her eyes narrowed on them.

"We're on a schedule. Quit goofing off."

"We weren't goofing off!" Kylie protested.

Bella held up a hand and she closed her mouth. "No excuses. We need to leave. You have your equipment?"

They lifted up the hems of their shirts, revealing the identical belts with their Beyblades in their protective cases, and Bella smiled in approval before motioning for them to follow. They followed her out the door, Kylie locking it behind her, and they met up with Akito down in the lobby. They then got into the waiting car and started heading downtown toward the stadium.

"We need food!" Lilia whined a moment after her stomach growled fiercely.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You were the one who slept through the meal on the plane."

Kylie made a face, "She couldn't help it. She's an insomniac and was up half the night doing research on our opponents."

"We'll find a vendor near the stadium." Akito then reassured her. "I'm sure that we can find something good that'll tide you over until later."

Lilia smiled at him, "Thanks, Akito."

They arrived at the stadium and climbed out, the sunlight blinding them for a moment, before Lilia spotted a hot dog vendor a few feet away. Akito followed her over to the stand while Bella looked around, waiting with Kylie.

"How's Luca?" Kylie asked suddenly, thinking of Bella's Bit-Beast.

"He's doing well." Bella responded, "What about Sasha?"

Kylie pulled out her gray Beyblade that had black top and a green rim, looking down at the picture of a gray carbuncle creature that had an emerald encrusted in his forehead and large brown eyes, looking similar to a rabbit.

"Sasha's excited."

"That's good to hear. He wasn't doing too well in the last Beybattle you were in with Lilia. Lucky for you she protected him with Justin."

Kylie nodded, grateful that Lilia had her back in and out of the dish.

"Who do you want to go first?" Kylie then asked quietly.

She knew she was the weakest link of the team. Even Lilia was stronger than she was. Bella was just too kind to say it to her face.

"I want to have Akito go first, since he likes taking the initiative."

"Alright…"

Bella glanced at her and crossed her arms, "Kylie, stop doubting yourself. You're a strong blader, but in different aspects than the others. You're not letting anyone on this team down… in fact, you're making us proud."

Kylie rubbed her arm, "Yeah, I guess."

"Guys! These hot dogs are amazing! Way better than any I've ever tried in my entire life!" Lilia exclaimed as she returned with Akito, munching on a large frank. "And keep in mind I know hot dogs!"

"Well, living in Brooklyn, New York would give you hot dog senses." Bella teased lightly, before she became serious. "Hurry up and finish eating, we need to head inside."

Lilia finished scarfing it down before the four of them headed for the entrance. They had just left the registration desk and were heading into the arena when a familiar voice reached their ears, and Bella froze, her fists clenched at her side.

"If it isn't dear Bella Valtieri…"

Bella turned and faced the Blitzkrieg Boyz, stoically gazing at the redhead with the piercing aqua blue eyes. "Tala Valkov. Been awhile."

Tala smirked and simply replied with, "Come to be annihilated once again?"

"What's he mean by again?" Lilia and Kylie both inquired.

Akito was glaring at Tala slightly, "Back when the Chthonian Blades first began, before you two joined the team, we went against the Demolition Boyz as one of our first matches. It was then that we learned that our previous teammates, Kris and Blaine, didn't work as a team with us."

"Yes, that was a humiliating defeat for you, wasn't it?" Tala continued, the smug expression on his face making Bella's turn red in anger.

"Shut up, Tala."

"Why are you even here? I'm the strongest Beyblader around, and you know it!" Tala demanded at once.

That was it.

Bella snapped.

"Because my team deserves the best, and that's exactly what we're gonna get! We work twice as hard as anyone else to achieve our goals, and we're determined to win! We're a team, we depend on each other, and they've worked their butts off to get where we are now, and I'm not gonna let you get in the way of our deserved victory!!"

Tala blinked once as silence now filled the corridor. Lilia and Kylie were holding each other, their green eyes wide in fear, and even Akito looked a bit startled by their usually cool and collected captain's outburst. Very slowly, Tala closed his eyes and turned to leave.

"About time you grew a backbone, Valtieri."

They waited until the Blitzkrieg Boyz were well out of sight before Akito slowly approached Bella, who was breathing heavily, and hiding her eyes with her bangs. His hand gently touched her toffee colored arm and she looked up, blinking rapidly.

"We'll show 'em, Bella." Akito said softly.

Bella nodded, "I know we will. He just… pushes my buttons."

"Old rivals are good for that."

"Let's go."

Bella moved forward, Akito following immediately. Lilia and Kylie exchanged a look before taking off after their captain and teammate. They had just entered the stadium and saw that the tournament had already begun and two familiar teams from the prelims were at the dish.

"Hey! You guys!"

Lilia broke into a grin, "Hey Michael!"

They turned and saw the All Starz, who recognized Lilia at once.

"Hey! What's our fave New York gal doin' here?" Michael replied.

"Competing too, it seems." Lilia said, smiling.

While Lilia chattered eagerly with Michael Parker and the other All Starz, Kylie looked around the massive stadium. Akito and Bella watched the current match intensely, black and hazel-brown eyes not even taking a moment to acknowledge the other team as they watched for strengths and weaknesses.

"You remember my friend, Kylie Logan?"

Michael looked the distracted girl over, "Yeah, the cute one. She used to live in Brooklyn until she moved to Connecticut, right?" Lilia nodded.

Kylie brought her gaze to them, but she froze the moment she saw _his_ blue eyes, which sparkled like sapphires. It felt like something was happening to her as he smiled at her, his smile as warm as sunshine. His golden blond locks shined in the lights.

And his face!

He was so fine he blew away her mind, with the fair unblemished skin, and the freckles that were just the icing on the cake!

Kylie found she couldn't speak, and suddenly heat was spreading across her cheeks, and she couldn't stop staring at his face and into his eyes. She rubbed her now clammy palms against her sides, gulping slightly. It was as if he was staring right into her very soul, his eyes were that captivating and entrancing.

"It's so nice to meet you!"

Even his voice was warm, soothing in so many ways, and making her want to sigh adoringly and just stare at him for hours on end, listening to that warm and enticing tone of voice.

"I'm Max. Max Tate."

Lilia elbowed her after a few seconds of silence.

"K-Kylie!" She managed to say, attempting to give Max her best smile.

Akito suddenly touched both of their shoulders, bringing their attention to him. "Hey, we're up next. C'mon."

Lilia nodded, "Okay, Akito." She then reached over and captured Kylie's hand, pulling her behind her. "Let's hurry, Ky!"

Kylie reluctantly waved goodbye to Max, who returned the wave, and watched as they disappeared from sight. Michael smirked slightly and clamped his hand down on the blond's shoulder, causing him to jolt.

"Cute, isn't she?"

"Well… yeah." Max admitted. "There are a lot of cute girls around here."

Michael continued to smirk, "But not like her."

Max was quiet for a moment, shifting his gaze out of the corner of his eyes, and he tried ignoring the small blush creeping across his face. "Michael, just what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothin' at all." Michael smirked, before ruffling his hair, and then turning to face their teammates.

Max ignored him and looked up, watching the Beybattle about to begin between the blue-violet haired girl and a dark-haired boy. The battle last only a minute and half before the boy's Beyblade went flying out of the dish and clattered a few feet away.

"Looks like Bella from the Chthonian Blades wins the first match for her team! Next up we have Lilia versus Floyd!"

Lilia skipped to the dish and smiled. The All Starz, excluding Max, cupped their hands around their mouths and cheered for her. Bella sent a small look of annoyance in their direction and Akito rolled his eyes. Kylie was attempting to focus on the match, but her emerald gaze kept traveling over in Max's direction.

"Okay, Justin, let's win this…" Lilia murmured to herself, before placing her brown and green Beyblade in her launcher.

She faced the blond boy named Floyd and took a deep breath before they both shouted, "Let it rip!!" and launched their Beyblades.

_Clang!_

They struck each other and rebounded, landing in the dish, and circling each other. Lilia concentrated long and hard, evading her opponent's attacks, and holding her breath. Finally when the pale blue top started to slow somewhat, Lilia found her chance.

"Justin, now! Feather shot!"

A shrill cry sounded as a large griffin appeared, his green eyes locking on his enemy, and he flew into the air before launching an assault of snow-white feathers. Floyd screamed as his Beyblade whizzed right by his head and hit a pillar, clattering to the ground.

"Another victory for the Chthonian Blades! I haven't seen them this determined since their first victories in the last tournament preliminaries!"

Bella grinned as Lilia walked over to them, beaming. "Excellent job, Lia!"

Akito even smiled at her, "Yeah, great job."

Blushing, Lilia looked down shyly, before sitting down on the other side of Kylie, who congratulated her. The rest of the battles consisted of numerous victories for the Chthonian Blades, placing them in the highest rank for the minor league. By the end of the day, each and every one of them were slightly weary, wanting only to get something to eat, see a few sites, and go to bed to prepare for the next portion of the tournament in Monte Carlo, France.

"To the hotel!" Lilia exclaimed, before practically collapsing.

Akito quickly placed an arm around her to help steady her while Bella and Kylie moved to grab her and help her walk. They headed out of the stadium and into their car, stopping along the way to get some spaghetti, before heading back to the hotel. Lilia collapsed on her bed and was halfway asleep when Bella knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey… I need to talk to you."

Kylie stopped staring out the window and they looked at their captain, "What about?"

Lilia sat up and hugged her pillow, "Bella?"

Bella sighed and leaned against the door, crossing her arms, and closing her eyes. "I don't want either one of you succumbing to any infatuations during this tournament."

"What?"

"I mean exactly what I just said. You two are easier for boys to pick up on. They will approach you and try and distract you from what matters, our victory. Therefore you two are advised against any and all fraternization with our opponents. Do you understand me?"

Lilia nodded at once, "Of course, Bella. You're just looking out for us."

Bella smiled at her before she looked at Kylie, who was staring at her lap, and gripping the hem of her shirt uncomfortably.

"Kylie, you heard my orders. Do you understand them?"

Kylie gave a reluctant nod.

"Good night and sleep well. We don't have to battle tomorrow, but we are still going to be at the stadium to watch the other teams."

"Night, Bella." Lilia replied at once.

The door shut softly behind the Italian girl. Lilia stood up and stretched, grabbing her night bag, and heading for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go shower and then head for bed."

"Alright…" Kylie whispered.

Lilia blinked, frowning slightly, but she continued to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Kylie released the small cry of anger she had been holding in.

_How can Bella expect me to listen to her? She knows I can't help what I'm starting to feel for Max! She also knows how hard it is not to listen to my heart! Ugh, what am I supposed to do?_

Kylie closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly.

"I'm just… going to have to think of my team first… that's what I'm going to do." She whispered. "It's the only choice I have…"

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Wonder what Kylie's gonna do now… Thanks so much for reviewing Divine Child and ASlaveToWords. Hope to see some more reviewers!**


	3. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: Now that Kylie has been forbidden from pursuing her crush on Max, what's a girl to do? Find out now! Oh, and just for all you yaoi fangirls out there, there will be implied shonen-ai between some of the characters (cough-Enrique/Oliver-cough).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Some of these guys are going to be hard to beat…" Akito said quietly, his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but we'll be able to if we train hard enough." Bella replied at once, smirking.

Lilia sighed as she sat behind the two of them, looking somewhat bored and tired. She yawned loudly and closed her eyes, putting her head in her hand, and tried to focus on the matches, but it was growing harder with each passing minute. Sure she had gone to bed early enough, but she had woken up to the sound of Kylie still awake, clearly upset yet unwilling to talk.

Plus the flight to Monte Carlo added onto her jet-lag in the first place…

Akito suddenly sweatdropped, "Uh… Bella… please tell me that Lilia did _not_ just fall asleep on my head."

"Lilia… Lilia!" Bella sighed irritably and stood up, quickly waking the tired girl. "Hey, Akito's not a pillow."

Lilia blushed and yawned, "Sorry… I'm just so tired…"

"Well next time sleep when I tell you to." Bella said simply, before turning back to the match.

Lilia rolled her eyes before glancing over at Kylie. She was sitting with her head propped up in her hands, her elbows on her knees, and her eyes half-closed in boredom. Unlike Bella and Akito, neither one of them liked spending any free time they ever had trying to exploit their opponents. They wanted to be out seeing the sights, like other free Beybladers.

Lilia nudged her and whispered, "Think we can sneak away?"

Kylie inclined her head a little in Bella's direction, glancing at her, before shrugging. "Don't think I wanna risk it. You know how Bella gets when it comes to winning."

Lilia sighed and hung her head, before she just propped it up and closed her eyes, napping. Kylie giggled softly before looking around the stadium curiously. However, after looking around her eyes locked on a startling sight.

Max Tate was staring at her.

Squeaking, Kylie suddenly found herself in the lap of the person sitting behind her as she fell backwards in shock. Her blush worsened as suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and she leaned back, blushing hotly at the sight of a good-looking blond with bright blue eyes and a charming smile in place. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face.

"Well, hello there! I've heard of angels falling from heaven, but to have one fall directly into my lap? That's some thing entirely new!" He gave her a suave smile, resulting in her blush to worsen. "What's you're name, cutie?"

"That's Kylie Logan, from that minor team that everyone's been talking about, the Chthonian Blades, Enrique." piped up the redhead sitting inbetween a green-haired blader and purple haired one.

"You're well informed, Johnny." chuckled the purple-haired boy.

"Course I am, Robert! Gotta keep tabs on our future opponents!"

Kylie blinked and blushed rapidly as Enrique tilted the brim of her cap, revealing all of her face.

"Now why are you insisting on hiding such a fair face, Kylie?" Enrique pouted.

"Enrique, please stop scaring the poor girl!" exclaimed the green-haired blader.

Enrique glanced at him, "Oliver, this young lady isn't afraid of me!" He gave her another charming smile, "Isn't that right, angel?"

Oliver pouted and rolled his eyes, a slight bit of envy in his amethyst eyes.

"It's alright, Oliver." Robert patted him on the back.

Kylie stammered and looked around, as if looking for a life-line to save her from Enrique. Suddenly her emerald eyes met a pair of familiar sapphire ones, her heart racing in her chest at once, and she couldn't help but call out to the owner of the entrancing eyes.

"M-Max! Help!"

Suddenly the Majestics were glancing up at Max, who was frowning slightly.

"Enrique, I think Kylie would like to have her arms back."

Enrique made a face but released Kylie anyway, who quickly scrambled to her feet, looking as if she had just had half-a-decade scared off her life. Enrique grabbed her hand before she could flee, however, and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

"I was ever blessed to have made your angelic acquaintance, Kylie."

He released her hand and gave her one last charming smile before his attention was stolen back by Oliver. Kylie was shaking, her eyes still wide in shock, and Max quickly grabbed her arms, gently steering her out of the stadium and into the refreshment lounge, glancing over his shoulder and back at Enrique with an unnerving look on his face. Once Kylie was sitting down and sipping a can of soda Max had graciously gotten her, some of the color returned to her face.

"Are you okay?"

Kylie gave a curt nod, "T-Thank you…"

Max smiled, "No problem. How'd you end up in Enrique Giancarlo's lap in the first place though?"

She blushed heavily and lowered her eyes to the floor, hiding her face with her hat.

"I… fell backwards…"

"Yeah, I noticed."

Max smiled and then said, "So what are you doing after today's matches?"

Kylie sighed and said, "Probably gonna be forced to train instead of getting a day off… Bella can be pretty scary and serious when it comes to Beyblading… but she's still a good captain, and only wants what's best for us."

_But sometimes what if what's best for us is the one thing she forbids us from? Like Max? If it wasn't for him… who knows what Enrique would've done to me!_

"She sounds a lot like my old Beyblade team captain, Kai."

Kylie blinked in surprise and sat up, turning to face Max.

"That's right… you used to be part of a team consisting of the Blitzkrieg Boyz' Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, and the White Tigers' Ray Kon. How come you guys are all on different teams now?"

"Ray and I… we both wanted to be the best… same with Kai, I guess. We're all still friends, but we each have our own dreams that we need to achieve separately." Max sighed and said, "It's been hard on our friendship some, but… I'm sure we can live through it, and when it's all over we'll be even closer."

Kylie smiled, "That's a really nice way to think of things."

Max kicked his feet slowly back and forth, "So you know Michael, Rick, Eddy, and Emily?"

"Lilia does… I just happened to be with her at one of their matches a few years ago. That's when we met Bella and Akito…"

"Tell me about it."

Kylie sighed, "We were at an underground match. They had just lost their original members, Kris Richards and Blaine Keith, and they were scouting out new members. Michael challenged Lilia because she had been training to be a better blader… and they saw her battle. They liked her skill and personality, and Bella asked her to join the team."

Kylie was quiet for a moment and Max saw the touched expression on her face.

"Lia said to them, 'Thanks but no thanks… unless you have a spot for Kylie here too.' Bella and Akito then talked it over and asked to see my Beyblade. I showed it to them, and they accepted me to the team as well. We've been a team ever since… we even live together when we're not in competitions."

"You sound really close."

"We are… Akito and I fight just like a real brother and sister would." She closed her eyes and smiled a half-smile. "I love each and every one of them, though sometimes it's really hard living with Bella's rules."

Max was quiet for a moment, "Hey, Kylie, do you… do you wanna go see a movie with me tonight?"

Kylie looked at him in surprise, listening to the sound of her heart pounding, and suddenly her face was hot. She stammered and stumbled, trying to give a positive response, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Y –"

"Kylie!?"

Kylie jerked her head to the doorway, where Bella was standing with wide eyes, and an angry expression on her face. Akito and Lilia lingered behind her, both avoiding Kylie's eyes, and Max bit his lower lip, suddenly having the feeling Kylie was in trouble.

And it was all his fault…

"B-Bella! Um…" Kylie looked down guiltily.

Bella crossed the room and grabbed her arm, "Let's go." She ordered coldly, glaring intensely at Max, who flinched slightly.

"B-But B-Bella…" Kylie stammered, her voice faltering.

"No excuses, Kylie. I warned you this would happen." Bella started dragging her toward the door.

Kylie looked back at Max, mouthing an apology, but Max simply smiled in return. Once Bella was gone, dragging Kylie with her and Akito and Lilia following, Max sighed deeply, feeling horrible.

"Man, I really hope she isn't in too much trouble… I don't want her having problems with her team…" Max raked his fingers through his blond bangs and closed his eyes partway, suddenly feeling himself blush. "I can't stop thinking about how jealous I felt when Enrique was hitting on her… Guess Michael's right and I really am… starting to like Kylie."

If only there was someway for him to spend time with her and find out if he was starting to fall for her or not without Bella interfering…

There was only one way to find out, and Max was going to do it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Enrique kills me. Oh boy, but at least I got him in character. Poor Oliver! (pats lime-green haired blader on head) It'll be okay. You know he only truly loves you. LOL. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Sunshine in the Rain

**A/N: Hehe, I am sooooo gonna love this chapter. Hope you guys like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kylie sighed as she looked out the hotel window and over the city. It had been at least two weeks since Bella's scolding, and Max had slyly been talking to her through little notes he passed through Michael, who seemed to be the only safe opponent that Bella would tolerate, mainly since he was Lilia's old friend. Right now the notes were safely hidden in her back pocket, wrapped in a handkerchief.

Bella had restricted her to the hotel whenever they weren't out as a team. Lilia was now under orders to act like a bodyguard and prevent Kylie from going out by herself. It had been this way since Athens, Barcelona, and Switzerland.

Now they were in London…

"Bella and Akito just went to visit some relatives." Lilia sighed, stepping inside their hotel room, and finding Kylie staring longingly out the window. "Ky… Bella's only trying to protect us. You need to let it go."

"I can't do that, Lia. Max is the first boy… I've ever really liked."

Lilia was quiet, "I know the feeling… At least the guy you like seems interested in you too… The one I like… Well, let's just say he doesn't know I exist… not in comparison to _her_."

Kylie blinked and put the pieces together, "How long have you liked him?"

"Since the day we met…"

"I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way toward her… I think they're more like brother and sister than anything else."

Lilia sighed and closed her soft green eyes, "I guess… but I just can't help feel envious. It's just the way he looks at her… Wish he would look that way toward me…" She opened her eyes and crossed the room, pulling out a note from her pocket. "Michael told me to give this to you."

Kylie quickly snatched the note, opening it excitedly, and revealing Max's somewhat neat scrawl. She caught a hint of his scent, which was a rich dark chocolate with a hint of cinnamon as she bit her lip, reading the unreal words.

"Kylie? You okay?"

"He… asked me out…"

"Who did? Michael?"

"No… Max."

Lilia frowned and said, "Kylie, you've been talking to Max? What if Bella finds out? She's gonna kill you."

Kylie looked down and shuffled her feet, "I can't help myself, Lilia. Max is just… so nice to me. I can't help it. I want to go out with him tonight."

The curly brunette was silent for few moments. She could see how much Kylie longed to be with Max, and it was slowly killing her keeping her away from him. Sighing, Lilia spoke.

"When and where are you supposed to meet him?"

Kylie's eyes widened, "You're gonna lemme go?"

"Yes, and I'm gonna cover your butt with Bella too."

"I have to meet him at a café near here at four."

"It's almost four now."

Kylie threw her arms around her neck, hugging Lilia tightly. "Thank you, so much… You are the best friend in the entire world."

Lilia patted her on the back, "Yeah, you can bake me a cake later. Right now you gotta get your bunny butt down to that café!"

"Okay. What time are Akito and Bella due back?"

"Not until seven."

"Okay, gives me a couple of hours."

Kylie quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, Lilia watching in amusement. Once she was cleaned up and ready to go, she turned to head out the door.

"When you get back, you better spill all the details." Lilia teased.

"I will… Bye, Lia."

"Be careful, Ky."

Kylie left the hotel and took off down the street, looking around nervously for a sign of Bella and Akito, but luck seemed to be on her side today as she made her way down the few blocks from the café. As she approached she felt her heart skip a beat and her face grow hot as she saw Max waiting outside at one of the tables, sipping a smoothie. She approached him from behind, nervous.

"Hope she comes… I really wanna see her." Max said softly to himself.

Kylie blushed at these words before she pulled out the chair beside him and slid in it. Max jumped slightly and looked up, breaking into an excited grin at the sight of her.

"You came! You actually came!"

His face fell a moment later.

"You're gonna get in trouble again."

Kylie shook her head, "Bella's out with Akito and Lilia's covering for me. I have to be back before seven."

Max smiled and said, "I can do that. Wanna order something or do you want to just go?"

"Actually, I've been dying to try their iced banana cappuccino."

Max grinned and hopped to his feet, "Coming right up."

He returned with one a moment later, setting it down before her, and Kylie thanked him before they ate their treats.

"You look cute." Max said suddenly.

"I-I… I'm dressed like I always am…"

"Therefore you always look cute."

She blushed and smiled, "So do you…"

They finished their treats and Max paid for them, before they stood up, and turned to leave. Max and Kylie walked down the street from the café, walking side-by-side, in silence. They watched each other from the corners of their eyes. Kylie finally broke the silence.

She was suddenly very shy, "Where are we headed?"

He gave her a goofy grin, "One that place that definitely promises fun! The carnival!"

"A carnival?" Kylie looked excited, "Yay! Fun!"

"Glad you agree." Max smiled, "C'mon! Let's hurry!"

They arrived at the carnival. There were teenagers, families, and kids all over the place. Twice, Kylie and Max were almost separated in the huge crowds.

"This is _not_ helping!" She muttered, finally reaching Max through a sea of people. "Max! We're gonna end up getting separated! I don't wanna lose you!"

He took her hand, lacing his fingers tightly through hers, "If we hold hands, we shouldn't lose each other! Let's go and ride the Ferris-Wheel!" Max pointed at the large lit-up carnival ride. He paused when he noticed she had paled, "Oh, I forgot. You don't like heights."

"No. I wanna go. But only if you're there." Kylie replied, smiling warmly.

"Then let's go!" He steered her throughout the crowd.

By the time they reached the Ferris wheel, they had looked like that had Beybattled their way there! Once they were seated, which was awkward because the seats were extremely close together and they were squished, they held onto the bar with their free hands, still holding hands while their thighs brushed together. They were both blushing.

"The view is totally awesome." Max said quietly, as the wheel abruptly stopped. They were near the top. "Don't you think so, Kylie?"

"Yeah... it's breathtaking." She admitted, looking away from Max.

Max turned his head to look at her, smiling softly as he said quietly, "It's not the only thing…"

Kylie suddenly bit her lip, looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm… afraid Bella might find out about this…"

Max sighed and said, "I'm sorry I keep getting you in trouble."

"No, no. It was my fault." Kylie quietly responded, her eyes glancing at their hands.

Max's blush then faded, "I'm really glad you said yes…"

Kylie's blush had worsened, "I… I am too, Max."

The wheel had started up again, bringing them back on the ground. Max and Kylie then started towards the boardwalk, which the carnival happened to be occupying a portion of. They laughed, finally releasing each others hands, once they had gotten to a less crowded area of the boardwalk. They then bumped into a group of people.

"S-Sorry! Didn't mean to..." Max trailed off when he realized it was his teammates. Gulping, he blushed a raspberry pink. "Um... hi..."

Michael took a glance at Max's pink face, then at Kylie, before a smirk spread across his own, "Well, well, well. Lookie what we've found! Our little bud finally got himself a girlfriend!"

"C-Can it, Michael!" Max stammered, his blush deepening. Kylie had started to blush as well. "I-It's nothing like that! Kylie and I are just on a friend date!"

"So you admit you two are on a date then?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "How precious."

"A _friend_ date..." Max growled; using such a fierce emphasis on the word it made Kylie jump. "Don't you have to be getting back to stalking Lilia or something?"

At that, Michael spouted an equally crimson blush, "N-No! You know I don't like her like that!"

After cooling down, Max then grinned, "Wanna come and have fun with us?"

"Okay." they agreed.

Kylie made sure they couldn't hear her, "But Max... do you really want them tagging along? Something might happen that'll 'cause 'em to tease you for the next three years."

Max winked, a devious gleam in his sapphire blue eyes, "Don't worry. We'll ditch 'em soon."

After checking out a Beyblade store, Kylie and Max found the perfect opportunity to ditch his teammates while they were entranced by new parts for their blades. Tiptoeing out of there, they then ran down the boardwalk and entered a gift shop.

"Oh! Cool!" Kylie exclaimed, looking at some of the books they had on sale.

Max made a purchase when her back was turned. After a few more minutes, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Kylie turned around.

"I gotcha this, Kylie!" Max laughed, holding a huge stuffed animal in his arms that was as tall as he was.

It startled Kylie, sending her flying backwards. "What in the flip-?!"

Sweatdropping, Max helped Kylie to her feet. She then examined the huge teddy bear plush animal.

"I mean... thanks, Max. He's wonderful." She then sighed, "But now we're gonna have to carry this thing with us the rest of our date."

"Not a problem." Max then made a motion towards the window. A few minutes later, Kenny appeared. "Hey, can you take this and drop it off to Lilia, Chief?"

"I dunno, Max." Kenny eyed it. "That thing's bigger than I am."

Kylie got an idea, "Puh-leeze, Kenny?" She quivered her lower lip, putting on her best puppy-dog pout.

Kenny blushed, "Okay. I guess."

"Thankyou-Thankyou-Thankyou-Thankyou!" Kylie then huggled the shorter boy, quickly pecking him on the cheek. "You are my hero!"

"Aw, shucks." Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

He left, carrying the huge stuffed animal with him.

Max playfully removed Kylie's cap, ruffling her hair. "Good work."

She giggled, "I have my moments."

"C'mon. Let's go take a walk."

They walked side-by-side, holding hands, and glanced around the deserted area. It seemed everyone was either at the carnival or someplace else. They paused, overlooking the calm waters.

"Hey, Max...?" She whispered suddenly.

"Yeah, Kylie?" He whispered back.

"Why'd you ask me out?" Kylie questioned, turning her gaze on him.

The emerald met sapphire.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Max blushed horribly, but continued to stare into Kylie's eyes. He felt something unfamiliar and mysterious stir in his chest. He found it hard to look away.

"Max...?"

His name fell from her lips as they continued to stare at one another. Heart pounding, Kylie tried to, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from his captivating gaze. Max had tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly and it made her knees instantly go weak.

Her face was burning with such intensity; it made her feel like she was going to burst into flames. However, she still couldn't get the image of him kissing her out of her head. It's all she wanted right now, was to kiss him.

Kylie liked Max a lot... far more than she should've. They were supposed to be rivals... but that didn't stop her heart from brewing these special emotions. She was even defying her captain by being out on this date with him in the first place…

"Kylie..."

"Why did you ask me out?" She repeated, bringing Max back into reality.

"Because I wanted to… That simple." He replied, finally looking away, and closing his eyes.

"You _wanted _to?" Kylie blushed, feeling giddy at the sound of his words.

Eyes shooting open, Max turned his intense gaze back on Kylie. He let go of her hand, stepping away from her. He needed to find control, needed to understand why all he wanted was to suddenly kiss Kylie.

"It's just that I don't know why I did… I'm just really confused."

Kylie felt her breathing quicken, "Confused as to what?"

"As to why I feel this way around you." Max whispered.

"Are you saying... you _like_ me or something?" She whispered in shock.

Max pulled away, "Maybe. I dunno." He gave her a goofy grin, "Would it be so bad if I did?"

Kylie merely stared at him.

"Let's keep going," Max said suddenly, changing the subject. "It's almost seven…"

Gently pulling her, Max let his mind start to wander.

_Max, you idiot. You kinda just told Kylie a half-lie. Because you __**do**__ like her. You __**do**__ know. She's supposed to be your rival, yeah. But that doesn't mean you can't be attracted to her... does it? _

_Around Max, I'm so… different. I've really come out of my shell._ Kylie thought, as they headed back into the city in the direction of her hotel. _I never have acted this way around boys before. I mean, sure I've watched the others flirt and stuff, but I've never done it myself... until now that is._ She glanced at Max out of the corner of her eyes, blushing heavily. _Even though it's wrong, I really am hoping that Max does like me…_

"We better say goodnight here." Max said, stopping a few doors down from the hotel entrance.

Kylie nodded in agreement and giggled, "Knowing Lilia, she's probably spying out the window, waiting for us."

Smiling warmly, Max then gave Kylie a big hug, "I had fun. Thanks for going out with me, Kylie."

"I had fun too." She said quietly, before she blushed as they pulled back.

Max's hands rested on her waist; suddenly both of the staring at each other, and Kylie's eyes began to close as she hesitantly started to lean up. He blushed hotly, startled.

He collected himself, _Alright. If it's a kiss she wants..._ Max pulled her closer, taking Kylie by surprise. _Then it's a kiss she'll get._

_Did he just cross over to the Enrique side?!_ Kylie mentally squeaked, taken aback, and her blush worsened as she stared at Max's face.

_I-I… can't do this._ _I feel like Enrique…_ Max mentally sweatdropped.

A/N: Hey, guys, go to youtube and listen to Evanescence's "Eternal" while reading this last bit of the chapter. It fits SO well. ^_^

Max released her a second later the moment he saw how frantic her eyes were. Kylie blinked as Max went to walk ahead, reaching a hand out. Kylie suddenly froze, however, eyes wide in fear as a distant rumble was overhead. Max turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow, and concern flickered in his eyes a moment later.

"D-Did you hear that?!" She squeaked.

"Kylie, what's wrong?"

Another rumble, closer and louder this time. Kyle released a frightened gasp, clasping her hands over her ears, and trembling violently. Max quickly grabbed her shoulders and knelt down so he was eye-level with her.

"Hey, now, it's just a little rain…"

"I-I hate r-rain…" Kylie whimpered, opening her eyes.

Max's heart clenched at the sight of tears brimming her emerald eyes. He cupped her cheek, gently brushing his fingertips across her cheekbone, and Kylie blushed and closed her eyes partway. Her hands lowered, clenching into fists, while one fell to her side the other pressed over her furiously beating heart.

"It's gonna be okay…"

To prove his point, Max untied the orange jacket from around his waist, and draped it on her head to shield her from the droplets now cascading from the heavens. Kylie watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, holding out his hands, and smiling as the rain fell on him serenely.

"Rain brings life, Kylie. You don't need to be afraid of it."

She flinched as rain hit her skin, piercing and as cold as ice, but watching Max standing in the rain made a strange emotion start to stir in her chest. She ignored the flashbacks of memories, of the times she had nearly been taken by water, and she found her courage. Taking a deep breath, Kylie lowered the jacket from her head and draped it around her shoulders, slowly leaning her head back, and letting the rain cascade upon her.

Suddenly it wasn't piercing or cold like ice any longer. It was now cool and gentle, slipping down her face, and no longer a threat to her. She held her hands out and twirled slightly, breathing in and out, and listening to the sound of the rain on the sidewalk beneath her.

There was no longer anything to fear…

Warm hands clasped around Kylie's arms and she opened her eyes, suddenly lost within Max's blue orbs, before they closed slowly and he began to lean down in an almost shy manner. His forehead met hers, the brim of her cap pushed up and revealing all of her face, and Max could catch her scent mingled with the smell of summer rain.

She smelled like apples…

His warm lips captured hers, brushing against them warmly and tenderly for an endless moment.

Kylie saw sunshine in the rain in that moment…

Finally Max ended the kiss and they opened their eyes simultaneously, Kylie blushing faintly, but a small laugh escaped her as she looked down and then looked back up at him through her lashes. Max smiled and the sound, having not heard it very often in the time he had known her.

"Kylie…"

"Yeah, Max?"

"I really do like you, Kylie, and I'm so glad to have met you."

"Me too, Max…"

He leaned down and kissed her again, subtly and softly, before he took her hand and they walked through the rain…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Aw! That was so cute and fluffy! Please review the fluffiness!!**


	5. That's What Best Friends Are For

**A/N: Onto the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kylie stepped out of the bathroom completely showered and in her pajamas, giddy and grinning wildly, at least until she caught sight of Lilia sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on a familiar and extremely huge stuffed animal sitting by the door.

"So... Kenny showed up crushed by _that_. Mind telling me how we're gonna explain that to Bella?" Lilia said the moment Kylie froze.

"Um... Michael gave it to you."

"Say what?" Lilia's eyes widened.

Her best friend was quiet for a minute before dropping her knees. "Please?!" Kylie begged with puppy dog eyes.

Lilia sighed, "What do I get out of this?"

"Well you could get a chance for Akito to get jealous." Kylie said, being pulled to her feet, and sitting beside her on the bed.

The curly brunette raised an eyebrow, "And how is that a good thing?"

"He'll know you exist and Bella won't have to kill me?"

"You so owe me for this."

"I know…"

Just then a knock sounded on the door, "Girls? You decent?"

Lilia and Kylie exchanged a glance, taking in their both damp hair and their flannel pajamas.

"Yeah!"

Bella opened the door and Akito stepped inside behind her.

"How was your night? What did you two do?" Bella asked.

"Trained a bit, watched some interesting British television shows, you know, the usual." Lilia replied at once. "How was your relative visit?"

Akito groaned and replied, "Boring. Bella's grandfather is still under the impression I'm going to marry his granddaughter."

Bella avoided the wide eyed stares she received due to those words. Before they could continue, however, her hazel-brown eyes locked on the stuffed teddy bear, and then they were locked on Lilia and Kylie.

"Where did that come from?" She growled.

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Michael gave it to me. He went to some carnival and stopped by the hotel. You know how persistent he is."

Bella smiled at the rejection in Lilia's voice, "You put him in his place, I hope."

"Broke his little egotistical heart."

"Good girl."

Akito glared at the beat, "Lilia, I don't think you should talk to Michael anymore."

Lilia blinked, taken aback by his words. "Excuse me? He's my friend; I can talk to him if I want to."

"You need to start listening to Bella as well, Lilia!" Akito then shouted.

Her face turned red in anger, "At least Michael is being a good friend and paying attention to me!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Lilia got to her feet and shoved him face-first into the hallway, before slamming the door in his face, and releasing a frustrated scream. Bella sweatdropped and rubbed her temple.

"God, I feel like a Mother…" Her eyes then landed on Kylie, "You're unusually quiet…"

Kylie squeaked and blushed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go calm down the male…" Bella sighed before leaving the room.

Lilia locked the door and flopped onto the end of the bed, pouting. "Stupid boys..."

Kylie sat down beside her and said softly, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome..." She then stood up and kicked the bear as if it was Akito.

"Hey!" Kylie whined.

Lilia stopped in mid-kick, "Sorry but I doubt the hotel wants me to rip up one of their good pillows... Akito is such a jerk!"

Kylie quickly grabbed the bear and held it in a protective manner, "Just calm down. He's always a jerk."

"Yeah... a jerk that I'm falling for..." Sighing, she stared at Kylie's copy of Twilight and twitched, "I hate Bella… She's always the one who gets the guy!"

Kylie ducked as Lilia threw the pillow she was throttling and it hit the bathroom door. Slowly raising her head, the golden brown haired girl spoke softly and slowly.

"Lia... I think she likes Tala."

Lilia froze, getting read to toss another. "Say what?"

"I think she likes Tala."

"How? When? Why?"

"They've been rivals since they were younger, but have you ever noticed that when they see each other she blushes? She also gets really emotional around him."

"I never noticed..." She paused and her jaw-dropped, "Oh my god..." She then grinned a few seconds later, "At least she picked a good one... Tala's cute."

Kylie made a face, "If you like scary Russian guys..."

Lilia paused for a moment, "We-ll... it is Bella."

"True…"

Lilia started hugging the pillow, moping again. "What if you're wrong?"

Kylie smiled and rubbed her back, "I'm not."

They were quiet for a moment before Lilia looked up, remembering something.

"Oh, yeah! Details! Almost forgot! Tell me about the date!"

Kylie took a deep breath and blushed, avoiding Lilia's inquiring gaze. "We, um, went to a carnival… and rode the Ferris-Wheel…"

"Really? I thought you were scared of heights."

"I normally am, but with Max I feel safe."

Lilia grinned and replied, "Aw… Then what happened?"

Kylie blushed again, "Ran into the All Starz… it was kinda embarrassing, but we got rid of them. We then went into a gift shop and that's when Max got me that." She nudged the bear at the foot of the bed with her socked foot. "That's when we kidnapped Kenny and he took this back here for me."

"Yeah, when I opened the door and saw a giant bear talking to me I freaked." Lilia giggled, "At least until I realized it was Kenny and he was being crushed. I called Hilary and she came and got him."

"Anyways, we then started to head back… and it started to rain."

"Yeah, I saw that. I was worried."

"Max… he put his jacket on my head to protect me from it, and he showed me I didn't have to be scared…"

Suddenly Kylie's face was hotter than before, and she felt a wave of giddiness.

"And…? And! Don't leave me hanging! What happened next?"

Lilia was almost hanging off the side of the bed she was so excited and trembling in anticipation.

"He… kissed me…"

Lilia released a loud "squee!!" before tackling Kylie in a hug, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

"He likes me too…"

Lilia was uber gushing by this point, "Aw!! Is he gonna keep seeing you?!"

Kylie nodded but then she frowned suddenly, "But... what if Bella finds out...?"

Lilia frowned as well, "Don't worry... we'll think of something..." A light-bulb went off above her head, "You think that whole Michael thing worked on Akito?"

"Lia, will you just forget the Emo-Kid for two seconds?"

"No, no, just listen... if they think it's all about Michael and me, then they won't notice you going off with Max... see what I'm saying?" She did a pose on the bed just then, grinning wildly. "I'm the perfect distraction!"

Kylie chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, "But you'll just get restricted like me, and you really wanted to go shopping in Tokyo, 'member?"

Lilia winked at her, "Yeah, but I know how to get around Bella… especially if it involves a certain Russian..." She wiggled her eyebrows deviously.

Sighing, the shorter girl finally gave in, "Okay... but Lia, I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Nah... don't worry about it." She then shrugged, "It's for you... you know I do anything for you, Ky."

Kylie crawled across the bed and snuggled close beside her, "I know, Lia..." She whispered. "You've always been here for me… ever since Mom left…"

Lilia hugged her tightly, "That's why best friends are for… Don't think about her. She isn't worth your thoughts."

They were silent before Kylie clenched her eyes shut and whispered, "I... really like him..."

"I know you do…" Lilia smiled, "Now let's get some sleep... I don't want to dose off again and get yelled at..."

Kylie giggled, "Or fall asleep on Akito's head again."

Lilia blushed, "Shut. Up."

"Night, Lia..."

Lilia reached over and turned out the light, "Night Ky."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Just a short little chappie… hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	6. Choice

**A/N: Will Lilia and Kylie be able to keep Max a secret? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So, how do you feel about being back in Japan, Akito?" Bella said as they exited the Tokyo airport.

Akito shrugged, "Considering the fact that I haven't lived here since I was seven, I'm not really excited."

"Alright, so first thing is first. I need to go and take care of business." Bella then said, pulling out her PDA. "Akito, take Lilia and Kylie to the hotel."

"Sure thing," Akito nodded at once.

Lilia frowned and then said, "Bella, can I take Kylie shopping later?"

Akito glared at her, "Why? Gonna meet up with Michael for a date?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Lilia then turned back to their captain.

"Puh-leeze? Kylie's been good and hasn't even spoken to Max, let alone looked at him."

Bella looked at Kylie, who was staring at her shoes. "I suppose…"

Kylie jerked her head up in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes. Like Lia just stated, you have been very well-behaved lately, and seemed to have given up that infatuation with that loser."

Feeling a twinge and anger at the insult, Kylie forced herself not to open her mouth and tell Bella just exactly what she thought of that statement.

"O…kay."

Bella turned on her heel, "Later!" They then watched as she climbed into a taxi and headed downtown.

Lilia was glaring daggers at Akito, who was returning the look tenfold. Kylie sweatdropped and tugged on Lilia's sleeve, the curly brunette continuing to glare at him as they climbed into their own taxi, and headed for their hotel in the opposite direction that Bella had gone. Kylie sat inbetween her teammates, finding their anger toward one another made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Um… so I was thinking that we should go and visit your parents' grave, Akito." Kylie then said to try and get his mind off Lilia and Michael.

Akito blinked and looked at her in surprise, "Uh, Kylie, since when do you care about my feelings? You're the one I fight with the most."

Kylie made a face, _Asking myself the same thing here_… She thought before replying with, "I'm trying to learn to have patience with others. 'Sides, we're still friends, Akito, and teammates as well. Gotta look out for each other, you know! And I… I know that it's hard to be in Japan right now for you."

"Yeah… you're right, it is." Akito sighed and closed his eyes, "It feels just like yesterday was the funeral…"

Lilia blinked in surprise, "I… didn't know your parents had died, Akito."

He gave a solemn nod, "I try not think about it."

"How… did they die?"

"Car crash. Drunk driver."

Lilia and Kylie both looked down sadly, "We're so sorry, Akito…"

Akito closed his eyes, "It's fine. No need to get all mopey and depressed. We'll stop by the cemetery later. Right now, I believe you two need to do what girls do best."

"And that is?" Kylie inquired.

The taxi pulled over, "Shopping." They climbed out and he then handed them over a wad of bills each. "Present from Bella for working so hard. Go crazy."

Lilia blinked and grinned, "Thanks! Let's go, Ky!"

Akito watched as they ran off down the street and ran straight into an electronics store, before he went into a different store himself. The two girls browsed, the money burning a hole in their pockets, for it was ten times the normal amount that Bella ever would give them to splurge on themselves. Lilia immediately bought an expensive digital camera while Kylie found a cool set of orange headphones that worked like an MP3 player. They made their purchases and headed back outside.

"C'mon, let's go find your Romeo."

Blushing, Kylie lowered her eyes as she was dragged down the Tokyo street.

"What's wrong?" Lilia said suddenly.

Kylie was frowning, "Um, Lil... are you sure that –?"

"Positive! Besides, since I'm suppose to be 'babysitting' you, now's the chance for you to hang out with Max." Lilia took another picture of one of the scenes of Tokyo.

Kylie sighed and then said, "I know but –"

"Uh-uh! I'm doing all of this in the name of love!"

Lilia then turned to see the Blitzkrieg Boyz just across the street. There were already fans lining up so it didn't take much for her to take a picture of them.

Emerald eyes blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking some candy shots for Bella..."

"You're going to bribe her with pics of Tala?"

"Well, its better then going ninja and hanging outside his hotel window to see if I get him –"

"Lilia!!"

"What? I was just kidding!" Lilia grinned in a cheesy manner. "But honestly, it'd be great to get a pick of him shirtless. I can put in on Bella's pillow. Be a great gift!"

Kylie merely sweatdropped.

"She'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lilia took another picture of the Majestics, who were all having coffee at a café across the street. "Want a pic of Maxie?"

"Um,"

Kylie bit her lip uncertainly, but Lilia was already taking pictures. Michael had seen her doing so and started posing.

"Gosh, he's such a boob,"

Lilia rolled her eyes, turning camera away from Michael to Max. It didn't take long for Max to wave at Kylie, who blushed, waving back. Lilia watched the two of them before seeing Akito walking towards them. Slight panic crossed her face before she got a brilliant idea.

"Hang on a sec," Lilia ran up to him, flashing the camera in his face. "Aw, c'mon Akito, smile for the camera!"

Akito squinted, trying to regain his sight, but the flashing light of the camera made spots blur his vision. "Lilia, quit! What the heck are you trying to do? Blind me?"

Lilia had that look on her face that clearly stated that's _exactly_ what she was trying to do, "Smile, Emo-Kid!" She continued to take his picture, amazed by how much memory the camera had.

"Lia, quit!" Akito laughed.

She froze, gawking at him. "Holy mother of socks… you just laughed!"

He frowned and blushed slightly, "Yeah, so?"

Lilia broke into a cheesy grin, "Do it again! I gotta record it!"

Rolling his dark eye, Akito turned on his heel and headed down the street, in the opposite direction of where Kylie was. Lilia glanced over her shoulder and gave her best friend a thumbs up and a wink, before trailing after the taller boy. Kylie jolted and blushed hotly the moment someone wrapped their arms around her, pulling her close, and pressing their cheeks together.

"I love Lilia. She is such a great girl." Max commented.

Kylie smiled and leaned against him, "She's the best."

Max leaned over her shoulder, sapphire digging into emerald, before he smiled. "Missed you."

"Missed you too…"

He then leaned down and had just barely pressed a kiss to her lips when Michael's voice interrupted them, "Hey, Max, what do you think you're doin'?! Get your butt back over here!!"

Max sent an annoyed look over at him, "Michael, I told you I was going to be trying to get some time with Kylie."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Not like I'm getting anything out of this."

Kylie giggled and then replied, "But it'll make Lilia happy!"

"Lia?" He blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his head, "See ya in a few hours, Max!"

Max rolled his eyes, "What am I gonna do with him?"

Kylie smiled shyly at him, "You'll think of something, I'm sure of it, Max." She paused and blushed before holding up the small black bag. "I… got you something."

Blinking, the blond opened the bag and withdrew the headphones. "Wow! Cool! Thanks, Ky, I love 'em!" He put them around his neck and hugged her for a moment.

"Y-You're… w-welcome…"

Max looked down the street before taking her hand and pulling her into a clothes store. Kylie blinked a few times in surprise, especially as she saw many of the clothes were styled in a Japanese school-girl style only punked out. He pulled her toward the back, as far from the display windows as possible, and she realized why a moment later as she saw Lilia chasing Akito down the street with her camera and now a giant pink bow.

"Kylie, I just had an idea!" Max then exclaimed.

"You did?"

He nodded and smiled, "Think Lilia can sneak you out tonight?"

Kylie bit her lip and contemplated that, "Maybe… why?"

"I want to take you to this awesome dance club."

"Dancing?" Kylie squeaked and blushed.

Max blinked, "What's wrong?"

Kylie shuffled her feet and rubbed her arm awkwardly, "I… can't dance."

"Can't or never tried?" Max chuckled in reply.

She didn't reply and Max started to riffle through some of the outfits on sale. He finally held up an off-the-shoulder white short dress with a day-glow green splash design on the front and had a day-glow green chain belt. Kylie blushed as he held it up to her slender frame and smiled at their reflection.

"You'd look so pretty in this."

Without waiting for a response, he kissed her cheek, before skipping over to the cash register and purchasing it. He then headed back over to Kylie, who was blushing and hiding her face with her cap, staring at her shoes. Max took her hand and led her outside, carrying the shopping bag.

A moment later Lilia ran into them, literally, and staggered back a few feet before blinking. "Darn it, lost him before I could get a pic with the bow on his head." She pouted, scanning the street for Akito.

"Hey, Lil?"

She blinked, surprised to hear Max using her nickname, "Yeah, Maxie?"

Sapphire eyes widened slightly before he continued, "I want to take Kylie to a club tonight. Can you sneak her out?"

Lilia grinned, "Sure thing. Lemme just go talk to Michael for a minute…" She zipped down the street, chatting to the taller boy for a few moments, who eagerly grinned and nodded. She then returned a moment later, "We got ourselves a double-date."

"Double-date?" Kylie squeaked.

"Yup, this will totally tick Akito off." Lilia grinned deviously. "And since Bella will be too busy blogging about all the pics of Tally I got, she won't even notice we're gone until by 'accident' I send a fake text to Akito thinking it's Kylie. When they come and bust me and Michael across town, it'll give you two the time you need to get Kylie back to the hotel."

Max and Kylie both stared at her with wide and bewildered looks.

"What?" She blinked her soft green eyes innocently.

"Just how long have you been evil?" Kylie replied simply.

Lilia rolled her eyes, "For the last time, I'm doing this in the name of love!" She paused, "Well, that and I really just love making Akito jealous and squirm."

Max laughed and hugged Kylie, "I'll text Lilia the directions using Michael's phone to the club. Meet ya there at eight."

Lilia giggled insanely as Max and Kylie quickly kissed, before he took off across the street, disappearing into the store that the All Starz just had entered moments before Akito appeared, holding up a shopping bag as if it was a shield as he warily approached the two girls.

"Ready to head to the hotel?" He asked, mainly Kylie.

She nodded, "Yes…"

They hailed a taxi and headed for the hotel. When they arrived, they found Bella there, looking happy about something, but she was being extremely secretive for once in her life.

"What's with the Lilia-like goofy grin?" Akito inquired as they entered Bella and Akito's suite.

Bella giggled, something unnatural for her. "Oh, I just got the perfect payback is all."

"Payback?" Kylie and Lilia replied.

The Italian girl nodded, "Tala will woe the day he messed with me!" She cackled evilly, "I love the internet."

"So…" Lilia started out slowly, "I'm going to a club tonight. You cool with that?"

"I don't mind." Bella said, catching her off-guard.

"Seriously? Thanks, Bella!"

Bella paused, "Kylie's not going with you?"

Kylie shook her head and suddenly clutched her stomach.

"No way. She's going to bed early. She's not feeling very well." Lilia quickly said.

Kylie gave a slight nod and moan, "My tummy feels funny…"

"Must've been that sushi we ate on the plane." Bella frowned, "Lilia, get her in bed."

"Roger!" Lilia quickly wrapped an arm around Kylie and helped her head to the door, carrying their shopping bags on her other arm.

Bella turned to Akito, "Are you going to visit your great-uncle and your parents' graves this evening?"

He gave a slight nod, "You don't mind?"

"No… take as much time as you need. Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you wouldn't mind…"

Bella smiled and hugged him, "I'm always here for you, Akito, you know that."

He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes, and trying to fight the memories he didn't wish to have any longer…

Meanwhile, Lilia was emailing Bella the pictures of Tala she had taken and was posting the pictures of Akito on her myspace happily. After she was done, she turned and her jaw-dropped.

"That is _cute_!" She pointed at the dress.

"M-Max got it for me."

Lilia broke into a grin, "I bet that green glows in the dark or in technicolored lights." Her eyes widened, "Oh! I have the perfect shoes and gloves that will look awesome with that!" She dove for her bags and withdrew a pair of green ballet flats and fingerless white gloves. "The gloves glow in black light."

"L-Lil, y-you d-don't h-have t-to…"

"Yes, I do!"

Kylie sweatdropped as Lilia began to help her get ready. Reluctantly, she allowed Lilia to take away her cap, replacing it with a green hair band. She also borrowed a pair of small white hoop earrings as well. While Lilia was showering and Kylie was looking over her reflection, a knock sounded on the door.

_Uh-oh, Bella!_

Kylie dove for the bed and snuggled under the covers, pulling them over her face.

"Come in…" She said in a groaning voice.

Bella opened the door, "Ky? Is Lia in the shower?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, Akito and I are going to the cemetery and his great-uncle's house. We'll be back around ten. You try and feel better, okay? You have a match tomorrow."

"O-Okay…"

Bella smiled at her, "Night."

"Night…"

She closed the door and Kylie felt a twinge of guilt over deceiving her captain, but she cared too much about Max to give him up, along with her happiness. Lilia emerged from the bathroom, wearing a green halter-top and black skirt and black flats, grinning. She was holding up her phone.

"Just got the directions. We're good to go. You ready?"

Kylie gave a nod and took a deep breath, sliding out of the bed, and heading for the door.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Lilia grinned.

They left the hotel and took a taxi, arriving at a teen club. Waiting outside were Max and Michael. Max was wearing a pair of baggy cargo white jeans, his orange and green sneakers, and a hooded white unzipped shirt over an orange dress shirt. Michael was wearing blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Ready?" Max exclaimed.

Kylie nodded, feeling her heart-rate quicken as she met his eyes.

The bouncer let them in and suddenly Kylie could barely hear herself think. Technicolor lights illuminated silhouettes of dancers, but didn't really show any of their faces, the music so loud that the rhythm made the floor tremble. Michael immediately pulled Lilia onto the dance floor, her sending Kylie a quick plea to save her, before they joined the silhouettes.

"This is a good song!" Max exclaimed suddenly.

Kylie blushed, seeing he was dying to get onto the dance floor, but her nerves prevented her from thinking straight. Sure, she used to play DDR with Lilia when they were younger and bored, but no one else had ever seen her truly dance. She was nervous and scared.

Max suddenly realized this and cupped her face, bringing her gaze up to his face, and her heart skipped several beats. His thumb stroked her cheekbone lightly, his warm smile making her melt.

"Just let the music control you body… don't think, just move… and I won't let you go." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Okay…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

Max took her hand and gently eased her onto the dance floor. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other went to her shoulder. Slowly and unsurely, Kylie began to move, mimicking some of the movements of the dancers around them.

Smiling, the blond watched as the golden brunette suddenly closed her eyes and started to dance without mimicking. It was like she was drifting into another person, unleashing a side of herself that she had hidden from the world. Lilia cheered for her as she danced with Michael.

Suddenly Kylie's eyes opened and she stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around Max's neck to prevent from falling, and his wound around her waist. Their eyes met before they closed, their lips meeting in a kiss, still moving to the beat.

It was like they were in another world, at a different time, and in a different place.

No one would tear them apart…

"Kylie! Oh, crap!"

Lilia's suddenly exclamation broke them apart.

"W-What's wrong?" Kylie squeaked.

"M-Michael… he's so upset…" Lilia was stumbling over her words, her face flushed, and her eyes wide with panic. "He tried to kiss me, but I… I stopped him and then he got all angry and said that if he was Akito then I'd kiss him, before he stormed off! I think he's gonna go tell Bella!"

Max's eyes widened, "We have to stop him! C'mon!"

He snatched Kylie's hand and they hurried their way out of the club.

"Michael!" Max and Lilia shouted. "Michael, come back!"

They looked down the street, breaking into a run, looking around frantically for the All Star.

"Where is he? Oh, I hope he hasn't told Bella!" Lilia groaned.

A moment later a cold voice reached their ears.

"He doesn't need too. I know."

Very slowly, Kylie and Lilia turned, their eyes widening in fear as they looked straight at Bella. Akito was behind her, Michael pinned against the wall, and Akito looked ready to beat his face in. Kylie staggered backwards, and Max quickly held her tightly in his arms, an unnerving glare locked on Bella.

"Step away from her, Tate." Bella demanded at once. "You aren't going to use her to win!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bella!" Max snapped back, "I really do care about Kylie!"

"Yeah, I've heard that before!" Bella rolled her eyes, her face red in anger. "Those are the same words that were said to Kris before she was used! I'm not going to allow another teammate be hurt!"

"Please, Bella, Max is kind! He would never hurt Kylie –"

"Shut your mouth, Lilia."

Lilia flinched at the dangerous and feral growl that came from Akito's lips. Tears prickled to corner of her eyes as she staggered back, standing close to Max and Kylie, and looking away painfully.

"Kylie, get away from him."

"No!"

Bella blinked, taken aback by Kylie's outburst. "Excuse me?"

Kylie glared at her, fighting her own tears. "I won't do it! You don't know Max like I do! I care about him, and he cares about me!"

"Lies!" Bella hissed. "He is a stupid boy, only out for one thing! He'll use you and hurt you!"

"No he won't!" Kylie shouted, trembling.

"Why won't you listen to me!?"

Suddenly, Kylie couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Because I love him!!"

Time stood still. More than one person was taken aback by these words. Tears fell from emerald eyes as Kylie hugged herself, crying.

Max blushed and stared at her in shock, _She… loves me_?

The joy he felt was immense. Warmth spread throughout his entire being. He had never felt so happy before in his life.

"Kylie…"

She looked at him, seeing him smiling.

"I love you, too, Kylie."

Bella snarled, "Kylie, you're making the biggest mistake of your life! If you don't get away from Max now, I swear you will no longer be allowed to compete in the tournament!"

Kylie stared at her, trembling still, before she mustered her courage.

"I chose Max."

Bella looked away, "Come on, Akito. Let's leave the _traitor_."

That one word cut through Kylie like a knife. Lilia continued to shake as Akito released Michael, who sunk to the ground and groaned. Bella and Akito then walked away, no longer wasting their breath on Kylie.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay…" Max and Kylie pulled Lilia into a hug, the blond comforting both crying girls. "I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…"

"No…" Lilia sniffled and growled, "It's all Bella's."

"It'll be okay." Max said again, softly. "I'm here."

Kylie held him tightly, praying his words were true.

**ETP: (GASP!) What shall happen next! Find out next chapter! Review!**


	7. Unforgettable Sorrow

**A/N: The Chthonian Blades have been torn apart by love. Can their friendship be saved?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Another shocking victory from Akito! It seems that Lilia and Kylie aren't participating in any of the matches today, and that Akito and Bella have taken over! Let's hope the team isn't having trouble in paradise!"

Kylie sighed deeply and stared at her shoes.

That's _exactly_ what had happened.

That morning, Lilia and she had moved to the hotel that the All Starz were staying at and now were sharing a room with Emily. When they had arrived at the stadium and had run into Akito and Bella, they hadn't even wasted a glare on them, and simply walked away, giving them both the cold shoulder. It was painful and with each moment that passed, both girls felt more horrible and more depressed.

Max bit his lip, idly stroking Kylie's hand with his thumb, and his sapphire blue eyes glanced at her, shining with utmost concern. He hated that he was the cause of the problems between the Chthonian Blades, and he just wanted things to work out already. Seeing Kylie and Lilia depressed and hurt was making him want to cry.

The final match ended for the day…

"I need some air!" Lilia finally choked out, having just met Akito's gaze, and her heart practically shattered.

They watched her hop to her feet and take off out of the stadium, her chocolate curls flying behind her as she did so. Kylie fought back the lump scorching in her throat as she watched Lilia's departure. Max finally lightly touched her face, bringing her green eyes to his face.

"Hey… let's go get something to eat, 'kay?"

"Okay…" Kylie said softly.

They stood up and left the stadium as well, a pair of hazel-brown eyes watching them as they did. Bella kept a stoic face as she left the arena, heading down the corridor, and silently turning into a deserted lounge. She walked over to the vending machine and got herself an energy drink, before sitting down, and staring down at her shoes.

Then, ever-so-softly, a sob escaped her and she hid her face in her hands…

"Just wanted to protect them…" She sobbed softly. "I don't want to see them hurt. They're the closest thing to family I have…"

An irritable sigh reached her ears a moment later, "Valtieri, stop showing your weakness to the world. Pull yourself together."

She jerked her head up, her eyes meeting a pair of piercing aqua blue ones that could only belong to Tala. She tried to pull herself together, but it was no use. Within seconds, Bella was on her feet, and she threw her arms around Tala, crying hard into his chest.

Tala felt unexpected warmth flood his cheeks as he stared down at his crying rival. He had never seen her so vulnerable, so weak. Normally he would've been finding ways to make her feel worse, however he didn't have the heart to do so this time.

Just seeing Bella like this was making him feel…

Angry.

He felt unexplained anger at whoever made her cry like this. Whoever made the strong and independent blader he had come to secretly respect as frail, vulnerable, and weak as she was now. Awkwardly, Tala brought a hand up, pressing it against the back of her head, the blue-violet silken strands soft against his fingers, and his eyes closed.

_He's… really comforting me… Tala is… comforting me?_

Right now, she didn't care that this didn't make sense. All she cared about was the fact that she had someone whose shoulder she could cry on, and that someone wasn't Akito for once in her life. She held onto Tala as if she was holding on for life itself, crying her heart out, and shedding tears she had held back for so long.

"T-Thank y-you…" She finally whispered, closing her eyes, and just letting him hold her…

__________________________

Max watched as Kylie stared down at her lunch, just moving it around on her plate instead of eating it, and he felt his heart clench at the sight.

"Kylie? Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question to ask. He knew the answer already. No, she wasn't okay.

She was a mess, a torn and emotional mess, and it was his entire fault…

"Y-Yes…" She lied softly.

"Ky… I…" Max looked down at his lap and fought back the sorrow he was feeling. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault… Because of me –"

She cut him off, "No, Max. It's my fault. It's my fault because I didn't come to Bella on the level that I should've. I deceived her… and I lost her trust." Kylie swallowed hard, but the tears finally fell. "We're a family, Max. Bella, Lilia, and Akito are the family I don't have at home."

"Kylie,"

"It's my fault, because I didn't let Bella realize that I'm old enough now to make the right choices. I took the coward's way, and that's why our friendships are broken."

Max stood up and slid beside her in the booth, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close. Kylie clutched his shirt, crying and hiccupping, unable to hold it in any longer. Warm hands stroked golden brown strands, soft murmurs of comfort whispered in her ear, and gentle kisses pressed against her lips and face.

"I love you, Max." Kylie finally whispered, saying it for the second time. "I know it's only been a short while since we've started dating but… I love you."

"Kylie, I love you too…" the blond cupped her face and smiled, "Time doesn't mean anything when you're in love like we are. I was in love with you the first moment that I saw you. The moment I met you, my life changed."

She sniffled and smiled, "Really?"

He nodded and whispered softly, "I will never let you go…"

Max and Kylie kissed gently, before he held her close, and they closed their eyes…

__________________________

Lilia walked aimlessly down the streets, not even caring that she had no idea where she was and where she was going. All she knew was she needed time to think; needed time to heal. The breaking of their team, of their fellowship was harder on her than anyone ever really knew.

She couldn't help but feel torn the entire time she was helping Kylie. Kylie was her best friend and had been since pre-school. They would do anything and everything for each other, and their bond was stronger than anything else in the world.

However, her heart had been hurting as she continued to deceive Bella and Akito. Bella had always been like a big sister to her, having dealt with her unfair share of real-world experiences. Kris really had been hurt and completely shattered, and Bella had been the one to pick up the pieces.

What hurt the most was the betrayal in Akito's midnight gaze…

She couldn't help but feel the way that she did. She couldn't explained why she was falling in love with him, she just was. It was like gravity.

Her footsteps quickened as she passed a café, seeing Kylie, and feeling her heart shatter even more. She could pretend she was okay all that she wanted, but in the end she knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be until they reconciled.

Breathing heavily, Lilia leaned against the black metal bars of a gate, before she heard a soft voice that sent her heart skipping a beat in her chest. Whirling around, soft green eyes widened in surprise to see Akito standing on the other side of the gate, his visible eye flickering in sorrow.

"Lilia…"

"Akito…"

She opened the gate, not even thinking twice, before she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry!"

Akito closed his eye and nodded, "I know… I am too."

Lilia pulled back, blinking in surprise. "You are?"

"Yeah… I saw Max and Kylie… in a café…" He was quiet for a moment, "He really does love her. Bella and I… we were wrong."

They pulled back from each other the moment they realized their arms were still around one another, blushing faintly, before Akito stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to walk among the graves. Lilia trailed after him, biting her bottom lip.

"We have to get Bella and Kylie to reconcile."

"I know. I've been trying to think of a way to do so, but I haven't been able to. Any ideas?"

"We have to get Bella and Kylie together… get them to talk."

"Yes, but how exactly?"

Lilia frowned and paused, "We lock them in a room together?"

"Bella would end up killing her, and then us as soon as she got out."

"Okay, okay, bad idea… maybe we should just bring them to a mutual place and just tell them we need to work this out. Display both sides of the case, how Bella was wrong to judge Max, and how Kylie and I were wrong to sneak around instead of just telling you guys the truth."

Akito blinked for a second before his lips formed a whisper of a smile, "You know, Lilia, that might just work."

She grinned and rubbed the back of her head, "I know, I'm awesome."

He smirked before singing softly to himself, "_Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari, dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne. Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou…_"

"Uh, Akito, I'm American and have no idea what you just said." Lilia pointed out, a question mark forming above her head as she sweatdropped.

He smiled and replied, "It's nothing. C'mon, we better go try and fix everything."

As they left the cemetery, Akito thought to himself the meaning of the words he had just sung softly to Lilia.

_The rain calls people and makes them disappear-- A magician stronger than anyone. The two of us had merely been fooling each other, and didn't everything start in the rain…_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Review, review, review, please!**


	8. You're Not Alone

**A/N: Will Bella and Kylie reconcile? And what about Kylie's past?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The table was awkwardly silent. Bella sat beside Akito, with Lilia on his other side, and Kylie sitting beside the curly brunette. Bella was keeping her eyes lowered, looking just as awkward as Kylie felt.

"Bella…" Akito said softly as Lilia whispered, "Ky…"

Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before sighing, "I am such a hypocrite."

"What?" the other three said in surprise.

"All along, I've been telling you to stay away from the people you care about… when I, myself, have feelings for an enemy." Bella blushed hotly and avoided their eyes, "I… kinda like Tala."

Lilia smiled and said, "Knew it!"

Bella sighed again, "Kylie… I am so sorry for the way I've been treating you. I realize now that Max… he's a great guy, and he wouldn't ever hurt you. I see that now." She said before she smiled at her, "I'm happy for you, because he makes you smile, and you no longer fear the rain… you love it, just like you love him."

Kylie blinked rapidly, "Thank you, Bella. And we're sorry for sneaking around like we did. It's just… we were scared of coming to you, and telling you face-to-face that… we're old enough not to be hurt like Kris was."

"I know that now… Akito helped show me that."

Lilia smiled shyly at him, and he returned the smile, but only for a moment.

"Look… we leave for Bey City for the final portion of the tournament tomorrow morning… and I really need you two." Bella then held out her hand, "Will you please come back to the Chthonian Blades?"

"Of course!" Kylie said at once, "I would never blade for any other team."

They smiled at each other before Akito called over the waiter, "We're ready to order now."

He bowed and took their orders, before leaving them.

"So, spill." Bella then said, "I wanna know exactly how Max Tate swept my little Kylie off her feet."

Akito groaned and covered his ears, "Oh lord, chick talk…"

Lilia was one step ahead of him, withdrawing her I-Pod from her purse, and handing it to him. "I downloaded some Lacuna Coil for you."

"Thanks, Lia…"

Akito then put in the earphones and turned it on, drowning out the conversation he was glad he didn't have to endure. Bella gushed at all the right moments, smiling for Kylie with every detail and sweet moment, and she couldn't help but feel a little envious.

"You are so lucky," Bella finally said, "Max sounds like a sweetheart."

"Oh, he is!" Lilia piped up, "He's so adorable too. I just wanna pinch his cheeks."

Kylie blushed and gave her a look, "Please, don't. He's embarrassed by the fact you call him 'Maxie'."

Bella snorted, "Nice one, Lil." She then stood up, "I'll be right back."

Lilia tapped Akito's shoulder, "She's gone now. The female talk is over."

He released a mushroom breath of relief, "_Arigato_, _kami_."

Bella returned just then, "Kylie, I believe there's a guest here to see you."

Blinking, Kylie was surprised to find Max standing beside Bella.

"M-Max?"

"Hey… Glad to see everyone's happy again." He replied, "Um… Bella called me."

Bella pulled Kylie to her feet, "There's a cute little romantic park right across the street. See you in a bit."

"B-But B-Bella –?!"

Bella held up her hand, "No buts, Kylie. Now go. That's an order."

Kylie's lips formed a smile before she took Max's hand, and they left the restaurant. They crossed the street and entered the park, watching the gold and red sky as they walked slowly, hand-in-hand. They stopped as they came across an old playground.

"Kylie, c'mere!"

Max suddenly pulled her over to the playground, Kylie staggering slightly at his enthusiasm, but smiling nonetheless.

"You brought me to a playground?" Kylie looked at Max, confused.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." He took her hand, leading her over to the swings. "Don't you ever go to a playground and just have fun?"

"Uh, when I was eight –" Kylie felt the swing being pushed.

"Didn't you always wanted someone to push you?" Max grabs the swing, looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Well... yeah..." Kylie blushed as Max pushed her on the swing.

"Isn't this fun?" He shouted, laughing as Kylie started giggling.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Kylie laughed, leaning back in the swing.

She forgotten how much fun it was to just hang out and have fun. After what seemed to be hours on the swings, Max led Kylie over to the merry-go-round.

"I bet I can spin faster then you," Max grinned, which made Kylie smirk, "Bring it!"

The two of them manage to make each other dizzy enough that they had to lie on the ground for a few minutes.

"Okay that was a bad idea," Max hopped off the ground.

He took Kylie's hand only to have her stagger into his arms.

"Hi..." He kissed her nose.

"Hi..." Kylie giggled, before slipping out of his arms and running off towards the slide. "You gonna catch me?" She asked as she climbed up the later.

Max stood at the bottom, "Of course."

"Here I go!"

Kylie was finally at the top as she pushed herself forward. The end result was her landing on top of Max, who was laughing. She sat up by her hands in the grass, eyes wide in concern.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Max wrapped his arms around her waist, "No, that was fun!"

"Okay!" Kylie laughed.

She rolled onto her side, and Max continued to hold her as they gazed up at the twilight sky. Her laughter died away after a few moments, though, and her smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" Max inquired, automatically noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Oh, nothing." Kylie replied quickly, not wanting to ruin their fun.

Max sat up and crossed his legs, cocking his head to the side much like a puppy would.

"C'mon, Ky, tell me… puh-leeze?" He then widened his big blue eyes and did a puppy-dog pout.

Kylie twitched slightly and crossed her arms, blushing. _That look should be illegal…_

She sighed and muttered, "Fine…"

Max's ears perked up as he watched her sit up and pull her knees to her chest. "I'm thinking about the last time I actually played at a playground… It was the last time I spent with my Mom, before I lost her."

"Oh…" He was silent for a moment, "How did she die?"

Kylie's eyes were sad, "She didn't die… She left."

"Left?"

"One day I woke up and found her bed empty… and my Daddy was in the living room with Lea, Lilia's mom, and they were talking…"

"What happened to her?"

"She called my dad in the middle of the night, gave him full-custody of me, which they had been battling over ever since I was four, that's when they got divorced, and she just packed up her bags and left with her boyfriend. Said she didn't want to have a child as a burden any longer and wanted to be free from being a mother…"

Max flinched at the harsh words.

"I was only eight… so I didn't really understand why Mom didn't want to be my mom anymore… and then Lea took over during the time it took to move from Brooklyn to Hartford."

"That makes sense as to why you and Lilia are so close. You grew up together."

Kylie was quiet for a minute, "Well, that and the fact that we're stepsisters…"

Max's eyes widened, "What?! You are?!"

She gave a nod, "Daddy and Lea got married right before the tournament started. They sent us a letter, telling us they eloped. We haven't told Bella and Akito yet… the press already asks too many questions about my mother and her father as it is."

"What about Lilia's father?"

"She doesn't know him… he's a dead beat who ran away the moment Lea found out she was pregnant."

Max was quiet, "You're not alone, anymore, Kylie… I'm sorry for you your mom did to you. My parents are divorced too."

Kylie blinked in surprise, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so I know exactly how you feel about that. Just know you're not alone."

"Thanks, Max…"

He wrapped his arms around her, propping his chin on her shoulder, and kissing her cheek. "You're welcome."

Together, the couple looked up at the darkening sky, and smiled.

"Looks like things are going to be alright." Max then said.

"Yes… I believe so too." Kylie murmured softly.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Yay! Another chappie out! Only two more chapters left! Please review!**


	9. Bittersweet Romance

**A/N: The final match of the tournament! WHO WILL WIN?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The stadium was roaring with fans, all pumped and excited. It had come down to this one single match. The All Starz versus the Chthonian Blades.

Bella finished double-checking Luca, smiling to herself. She had a good feeling about today; especially if she was gonna get to go up against Michael Parker. She so wanted to put that egotistical jerk in his place since the day she met him.

"Valtieri!"

Bella jolted and looked over her shoulder, surprised to see the Blitzkrieg Boyz. Tala had been the one to call out to her, his eyes looking more over her head than at her face.

"Good luck."

Bella blinked in surprise, but before she could reply Tala turned on his heel and walked away. Kai and the others followed silently, though Kai was overlooking the Chthonian Blades with approval in his crimson eyes.

"Akito, are you okay?" Kylie suddenly exclaimed in concern.

Akito staggered over somewhat, trying to keep his eyes open. "No… I'm tired." He groaned, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. "Bella, I'm sorry, I can't battle. I can't focus; I'm dead on my feet."

Bella frowned and replied, "Well, if you can't battle I understand. What you, Lia, can you take his place?"

"I'd like to," Lilia began slowly, "But Justin got damaged in that last tag-team match that Kylie and I were in against Battalion."

Kylie squeaked and held her Beyblade to her chest as Bella looked straight at her. "Looks like you gotta step up, Kylie. You're filling in for Akito."

She tried to protest, but it was futile. Sighing, Kylie hung her head, and hugged herself. She jumped when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to see Hilary and Kenny, along with their team consisting of Daichi and Tyson.

"We just wanted to say good luck, Kylie." Kenny stated with a smile.

Tyson nodded eagerly, "Yeah, go and show 'em what your made of!"

Kylie blinked at his unexpected words, "Thank you…"

Suddenly the intercom came to life, "Well looks like it's time to let it rip for the Chthonian Blades' captain, Bella! She's up against… Rick!"

Bella froze and twitched, "Damn… wanted to break Michael's egotistical little heart again…" She muttered, before glancing at her teammates. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck!" they chorused, along with Kenny, Tyson, Daichi, and Hilary.

Taking a deep breath, Bella looked down at Luca for a moment, before she headed for the dish. Rick appeared on the other side, an over-confident grin on his face. She chose to ignore it and set up her launcher.

"Prepare to lose, girly!" Rick sneered.

Bella rolled her eyes before the countdown started.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!!"

"Let's go, Luca!" Bella shouted.

Her blade evaded Rick's larger one as he moved to attack…

Meanwhile, at the sidelines, Kylie had just gone to the bathroom, completely wracked with nerves over the fact she was going to be in the next match.

"I can't believe I got my stupid blade broken," Lilia pouted, staring at the Beyblade in her hands.

"What exactly happened?" Akito asked.

"Well, on top of him being damaged in that tag-team match… I... I was mad from the other night... I kinda threw it into a wall." Lilia sweatdropped.

Akito shook his head, taking the blade from her hand, "We'll have to get it repaired after the tournament." He took a good look at it, "How mad were you?"

"Extremely," Lilia blushed, "I... Justin understood... right buddy?" She looked at the Beyblade with a smile.

Akito felt his face flush of how close her face was to his a second later.

"Um... here."

He handed it back to her, moving his face away from hers. He tried to focus on the match, but his vision blurred from weariness and fatigue.

"You alright?" Lilia asked Akito a moment later.

"I'm... just exhausted..." Akito stifled a yawn.

"From what?"

"Jet-lag," He finally let out a yawn, "Plus I've been battling in your place and Kylie's since... well you know."

Lilia sweatdropped, "Alright, that's done and over with. Please let's not bring it up." She glanced up at his face and frowned, "You should probably rest a bit I mean –"

She released a squeak as abruptly, Akito fell over, almost hitting Lilia in the head, "Hey watch it, you –?!"

He fell into her lap; his long legs stretched out over the bench. His eye was closed, his face serene and looking peaceful. Lilia was astonished as she tried to find help from Kylie.

Sadly... she wasn't in her spot as Lilia felt herself blush.

_Well it beats him sleeping on my head..._ Lilia smiled as she runs her fingers through his ebony strands, watching Bella's match.

Bella had just narrowly evaded being knocked out of the dish.

"That's it! Luca!"

A feral howl rang throughout the arena as Bella called upon her Bit-Beast. Luca was a monstrous wolf, his scarlet eyes alarming and terrifying, and he was as large as a grizzly bear. Rick paled somewhat but stood his ground, ramming Luca with his own beast, Rock Bison. A howl and whimper echoed within Bella's mind seconds before Luca went flying out of the dish and landed by her feet.

"LUCA!?"

She knelt down, slowly picking up her blade, and a piece of it clattered to the floor. Bella's eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked up at Rick, who was smirking, before she nearly lunged. Tyson and Kenny latched onto her a moment before Kylie returned, squeaked, and ran forward as well to hold back her captain.

"Calm down! Luca's okay!" Kylie reassured her.

Bella growled, her face red in anger, "I'll kill 'im! Lemme at 'im! Just a few limbs!" She struggled against their hold.

With the help of Hilary and Daichi, they finally restrained Bella. Hilary offered to take her and get her calmed down, but Bella denied the request and merely stood with her as they announced the results and the next match.

"This is it, folks, the one match that means everything to the Chthonian Blades! If Kylie loses, then they lose the tournament!"

"Wake up!" Lilia shouted, causing Akito to stagger upwards, hitting Lilia in the face with his. "Ow..."

Lilia held her nose as Akito held his throbbing forehead.

"Sorry Lil," He pushed away her hands, "Let me see."

"I'm fine, you dork, and you're the one who slept through the entire Beyblade battle." Lilia felt herself stiffen as Akito touched her face.

"Sorry,"

He didn't see anything except some redness around her nose. He blushed to what he was doing and took away his hands a moment later, especially as Bella flopped down beside him on the bench, fuming.

"You're up, Kylie! Good luck!" Lilia exclaimed.

Kylie nodded and took a deep breath, before looking down at Sasha in her clenched hand, and hearing her heart thundering in her ears and feeling it in her chest. It was pounding so fast it hurt and she feared it was going to burst right out of her chest. Her emerald eyes closed for a moment.

_Sasha… whatever happens… just give it your all… I'll be proud of you, even if we lose. We're a team, Sasha…_

Opening her eyes, Kylie took her first step toward the dish, but froze a moment later as a familiar face was shoved toward the dish by Rick.

_What…? No! No! Not him!_

"Uh-oh, looks like Rick's sending out Max to the dish! For any of those who haven't heard the gossip chain on Max lately, he so happens to be dating Kylie! Bittersweet romance, if I do say so myself! Will these two give it their all, or will Max let his girlfriend win?"

Max gulped slightly before stepping up to the dish, his fist clenched around Draciel, and he brought his gaze up and at Kylie's sweet face.

The sapphire met emerald…

"Ready, Kylie?" Max asked, as he readied his launcher

Kylie nodded and gulped, arming Sasha, and trembling slightly.

"Oh gosh! I can't watch!" Lilia squeaked, closing her eyes.

Lilia felt fingers slip through hers as Akito squeezed her hand, "It will be okay... she'll be okay."

Lilia glanced up at him, "Akito..."

"She's got us, right?" He smiled at her.

Suddenly, Lilia nodded, confidence in her eyes. "Right."

Bella crossed her fingers, "C'mon, Ky, you can do this… I know its hard but… you can do this…"

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!!"

Kylie's eyes squeezed shut as she launched her blade, it clashing against Draciel a moment later, and they landed in the dish, encircling each other. Kylie opened her eyes, trying her hardest to evade, but occasionally Draciel would hit Sasha. Bella's eyes widened as she recognized the technique.

"He's wearing her down with every hit. He's stealing some of Sasha's power. He's going to defeat her with patience."

"Smart kid." Akito commented, before pulling out his own navy and black blade that had a picture of a blue sea-serpent in the middle. "I doubt even Ichigo could withstand that kind of attack."

"C'mon, Kylie, don't just let me win! Fight me!" Max encouraged. "Give me your all!"

Suddenly emerald eyes narrowed in determination. Max was caught off-guard as Sasha rammed straight into Draciel, knocking him back a few feet. Max switched to a defensive technique as the carbuncle attacked the turtle, attacking any and every vulnerable spot that Kylie could find.

Suddenly the crowd began to chant, "Let her win! Let her win! Let her win!" over and over again.

Sapphire eyes met Kylie's a second later, and they said one word.

"Looks like they're both giving it all! Whoever wins is gonna hear about it later tonight, that's for sure!"

"LET HER WIN!"

Draciel suddenly switched to offensive, encircling around Sasha with so much velocity that a whirlpool formed.

"LET HER WIN!"

Max met Kylie's eyes and gave her a small and gentle smile, before she gave a small nod of understanding, and closed her eyes. Her hands lowered to her side, her head hanging slightly, but a smile was on her lips. Finally, the final moment came as Draciel knocked Sasha into the air…

He landed right at Lilia's feet.

"Aw…" the crowd's faces fell while the All Starz broke into cheers.

"And Max totally annihilates his girlfriend! Talk about harsh!"

Lilia knelt down and picked up Sasha, before her eyes locked on Kylie, who had turned on her heel and was silently heading for the steps. Max turned to, but hesitated for a moment. Kylie hesitated at the stairs, slowly looking back at him. He took a step back toward the dish.

"Max!"

Kylie whirled around, her cap flying off her head and landing in Bella's lap, before she broke into a run, leaping over the dish, and throwing her arms around Max's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up, and twirling her. Their lips them met in a sweet kiss that made the crowd gush and sigh adoringly.

"I'm proud of you…" Max whispered in her ear, once she was on her feet.

Kylie smiled up at him, "Same here."

He then pulled her close and kissed her again. Suddenly a cheer from Tyson, and also another on of Max's best friends was heard, and they turned to see Ray Kon from the White Tigers cheering for Max through cupped hands, while his pink-haired teammate Mariah wrapped her arms around his waist. Even Kai was smiling for the blond.

It was just as Max had said…

Everything had turned out alright.

"We lost," Akito sighed, as Lilia hopped to her feet and ran to tackle Kylie.

Bella sighed as well but smiled as she held Kylie's cap in her hands, "Just the tournament… We've gained so much more."

Akito nodded and smiled, "Looks like… it's time to say goodbye."

"Not just yet, Akito… not just yet."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Final chapter is next! Please review!**


	10. Melodies of Life

**A/N: Final chappie! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! Please make sure you check out the sequel and all upcoming Beyblade fics I'm putting out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OCs.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The sky was blue and cloudless. The airport was filled with bladers galore, old friends and rivals saying goodbye, or challenging each other one last time. Hugs were shared, tears were shed, and contact information was shared.

"Prat," Bella snorted, glancing over at Enrique, who was taking many girls' numbers.

She stiffened as Rick walked past, and Akito and Lilia quickly grabbed her before she lunged, still wanting to beat the hell out of him for damaging Luca. Kylie sat on top of their luggage, waiting for their flight back to Venice. She kicked her feet back and forth, lost in her thoughts.

She didn't want to tell anyone, but she could hear a melody that only she heard, the words sticking with her as she thought of the inevitable farewell that she would have to share with Max.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, to weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of life--love's lost refrain…_

"Um… Bye, Michael." Lilia said, somewhat awkwardly.

It was obvious she still felt guilty over using him.

Michael frowned and sighed, "C'mere…" He held his arms out.

Lilia bounded over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. Call me, okay? I need someone to check up on Mom and Kyle."

"Yeah, I'll check in on your mom and stepdad."

Bella and Akito blinked, "Kyle? Isn't that Kylie's dad's name?" Bella said in surprise.

"Stepdad?" Akito then said.

Lilia blinked and blushed, "Whoops…"

"You two are stepsisters?!" Bella and Akito then hissed.

Before either could lunge for Lilia, she was abruptly picked up, and suddenly she was staring down at Michael's face and sweatdropping.

"Put me down, you goof!"

Michael smirked, "Not until I get a goodbye kiss, Lia! You owe me!"

She groaned and sighed, "Fine…"

She leaned down and kissed him quick, but it was still long enough for Akito to feel a twinge of jealousy and a murderous impulse that Bella quickly stopped before Michael ended up needing resuscitation. Max saw Kylie staring out the window and took a deep breath before approaching.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold… In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me, though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name…_

"Kylie…"

She slowly slid off the luggage and stepped forward, smiling at him.

"Looks like this is goodbye for a little while…" She whispered.

He nodded sadly, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… I will. What about you?"

"It'll be hard, but… I'm sure that as soon as you come back to America we can pick things up again. Hartford isn't _that_ far from the American Base."

Kylie smiled at him, before Max pulled her close, just holding her tightly one last time.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Ky…"

"Me too, Maxie…"

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on… Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond…_

He pulled back and cupped her face, just memorizing every delicate feature. Her cute pixie-like nose, her peaches and cream complexion, her bright emerald orbs, and her sweet smile. He leaned down and kissed her gentle lips, feeling her arms wrap around him at once, and he just didn't want to let her go.

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by, gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
_

"I love you, Kylie…"

"Love you, too, Max…"

He then took her hand, squeezing it tenderly.

"You're the only one for me, Kylie, and I will wait for you for as however long it takes. I promise."

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh, Max!" She finally burst into tears and embraced him tightly, "I'm gonna miss you so much! I don't want to leave you!"

His hand stroked her layered, golden brown locks tenderly. "I don't wanna leave you either, Kylie!"

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on… Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond…_

"I'll always be yours, Kylie."

Kylie pulled back and saw the sincerity in his blue eyes, "Okay… I believe you. I trust you, Max, and I love you even more."

"Flight 21B is now leaving at Gate 7 for New York."

Max and Kylie embraced one last time, kissing for as long as they could before Max reluctantly pulled back. Kylie grasped his hand tightly as he started to pull away, before slowly releasing it, their hands touching until Max was finally out of reach.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on… Melodies of life come circle round and grow deep in our hearts._

_As long as we remember…_

"I love you…" Max's lips formed those words before Michael grabbed his shoulder, leading him toward the gate.

"I love you too!" Kylie whispered.

They watched each other until finally Max disappeared through the doorway and boarded the plane. Immediately Lilia's arms wrapped around Kylie as she started to sob heavily, her chest tight, and her heart hurting far more than she had expected it to. Even Akito joined in on the embrace, holding Lilia and Kylie close and closing his eye.

Bella sighed and hugged herself, feeling horrible that Kylie and Max had to be separated for the time being. However, a part of her was envious of the love that they shared. It was rare, but it was true, and she believed that Max would indeed be eternally devoted to her friend.

If only there was some miracle that would happen and Tala would return her unrequited love…

"Bella, it's Tala…" Lilia hissed a moment later.

Bella looked up and saw the Blitzkrieg Boyz approaching, Tala at the lead.

"You were okay, Valtieri." Tala said.

Coming from him, that was a compliment.

"Same to you, Tala."

Tala hesitated for a moment before muttering, "There's going to be a tournament in Russia… just so you know."

Bella blinked.

Why was he telling her this?

"Anyways, later… loser." Tala smirked before turning on his heel and leaving.

Instead of feeling offended, Bella smiled to herself. "Tournament in Russia huh? Sounds like an invite to me…"

"Hey, Bella, our plane's boarding." Akito then called out to her.

Bella jumped and grabbed her bags, "Well, guys, we're headed back home to sweet Italy!"

Lilia sighed, "At least until we have to go back to school." She made a face.

Kylie, personally, wanted nothing more for summer to be over and for her to be back home in Hartford. They boarded the plane, Kylie sitting by the window seat, with Lilia beside her, and Akito sitting beside the curly brunette while Bella sat on the end. They settled in for the long flight back home.

"I had fun here. Sucks that we lost, but it was still fun… for the most part." Bella then said, leaning back, and pulling out her PDA.

"What were you muttering to yourself about a tournament and invites?" Akito then asked.

Bella smirked, "Tala told me there's a tournament in Russia."

Akito blinked, "Oh."

"We're gonna start training as soon as we get home!"

Lilia groaned, "Hel-loh, still need to fix Justin and Luca! And Sasha and Ichigo are battered too!"

Bella sweatdropped, "_After_ we take our blades to Blaine to get fixed up, of course."

"Kylie? You okay?" Akito then said.

Kylie stared out the window and at the blue sky, which had rain clouds rolling in, her eyes distant.

"Yeah…" She murmured. "I'm okay…"

"Venice, here we come!" Lilia cheered.

Akito leaned back and put on his headphones, "Sleep for me…" He yawned, before closing his eyes for a well-deserved nap.

Bella closed her eyes too, "Not a bad idea…"

Lilia yawned and mimicked the other two, "Yeah… I'm tired…"

Soon, they were all fast asleep as the plane took off into the storm.

Kylie just stared out the window, thinking of blue eyes and rain clouds the entire time…

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: And so ends the love story of Max and Kylie… and opens the doors for the sequel, the tragic tale of hidden love between Lilia and Akito! Stay tuned for "Closer" the next chapter in this series! Please review! **


End file.
